


Pokémon: Global Objective

by carricancan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, friendship everywhere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carricancan/pseuds/carricancan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket is back again, and this time they're stronger than ever. Leading many other villainous teams, Team Rocket has plans for word domination through kidnapping both common and rare Pokémon to be used for unregulated research and exploitation for reasons unknown. As a way to counter and deter Team Rocket's goals, the Pokémon League created a program known as Pokémon Global Objective, or Pokémon GO for short. The program mainly focuses on tracking wild Pokémon through capturing them and having them registered in the Pokedex to be tracked, and regulated research on Pokemon lifestyle from newly hatched to abilities to evolution. Researchers were hired and made of trainers sharing their expertise and interning students with goals of becoming professors themselves.<br/>As more work began to pile up, Professor Willow realized he needs help in organizing and collecting data. He selected his best of the best researchers to help and chose them through their own abilities with Pokémon and dedication to the program. To Willow, they're the best assistants anyone can think of; to the rest of the word, what does a failed Pokémon master, estranged heir, and former Team Rocket member have that makes them capable to catch 'em all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Day at Work

For some, it seems like what Professor James Willow does is mundane. Tiring. Not so exciting. Yet he thinks otherwise. 

Ever since the installment of the Pokémon Global Objective program, or as one of his researchers called it - Pokémon G.O.- Willow had never been busier and more satisfied in doing his job as a professor. It was even better that what he and his hired researchers are doing is actually for the benefit of all Pokémon. Team Rocket has returned after years of inactivity and have somehow become stronger than ever; and now they have more dangerous objectives to complete. Though other teams like Team Plasma and Team Galactic have joined with them, Team Rocket is leading the pack and are now collecting both common and rare Pokémon to not only use as weapons of world domination, but also for inhumane experimentation and breeding. Pokémon G.O. was made to counter and deter that; with Professor Willow himself in charge, the program has volunteering trainers go out and capture Pokémon in order for them to be tracked and possibly be used in regulated humane experiments as an effort to learn more about the development of different Pokémon from birth to old age. The program steadily began to work as more support grew and more data is collected. 

He began each morning with a cup of coffee, prepared by one of his morning researchers and delivered by a Pidgeotto (who no one knew where it learned it from). It was usually the first and last two hours of each work day that was the most peaceful part of his job; though he doesn't mind the more busier and chaotic parts as well. It was these moments when he got to see his researchers coming in rubbing sleep off their eyes but excited to work with Pokémon walk out exhausted but satisfied by their work. He usually uses this time to not only organize but get to know a few of the early birds as well as the last ones to leave. He was more amazed that the program brought him researchers that have backgrounds in Pokémon training or are currently students studying to become future professors themselves; all whom were interested in learning more as well as sharing what they already know. Training regimes were tested, diets were tried, and enthusiasm for better ways to train and keep Pokémon in good condition. "It's one of the reasons why I wanted to help with this research," one researcher said as she was walking down the hallways with Willow. It became a routine thing with her always appearing first after he thanks another researcher for preparing his coffee. Candela Sabino, as it says on her name tag, was always determined to help out as early as possible and it was her job to see that the Pokémon begin their morning with a healthy breakfast as well as a exercise routine designed personally by her. She often talked to Willow about how the Pokémon ate their breakfast and how they enjoyed their daily morning exercise while they walked. It was her loud yet welcoming voice that wakes up the Pokémon each day and she dedicated herself to lead each exercise class when an exercising instructor is needed. "One of the workout routines I have been doing is actually benefiting the most Pokémon so far. Many of them show significant improvement in their performances and their attacks are actually growing stronger thanks to these routines. I do believe that a well-trained Pokémon is one that keeps itself strong with the help of its trainer," Candela stated. "It's something I learned from a trainer while traveling." 

"Did that trainer happen to be called Valor?"

"How did you know, Professor Willow?" It was a sarcastic remark but a playful one that Willow was aware of. It was a running gag between her and himself that caught onto other researchers who used it in similar situations. Yet it was Candela that said it the best. 

"You talk about him almost every time," Willow replied with a laugh. "This Valor guy should come work for me. He sounds like a good person. Who was he to you, anyway?"

"Well," Candela responded. She reminisced the times she and Valor had together. "He's a mentor, but I've always felt like he's a father to me, you know? He's probably up in the afterlife or something catching and training more Pokémon. Hopefully he's still proud of me."

Willow apologized for her lost but she shook it off. With a grin, she bid Willow goodbye as she entered another part of the facility. He already threw away his empty coffee cup as he made his runs to overlook the progress of different parts of the laboratory. Another early bird also came up to him and struck another conversation. It was at these times that most of the hallways were empty enough to have a one on one conversation without worrying about moving out of the way or get distracted by the busy atmosphere. The whole program himself amazed him about how much is being researched. Most programs only look at a few aspects of the Pokémon lifestyle, but with the Pokémon League and many other supporters, he had the ability to learn the whole lifespan of different Pokémon in a single project. Data from hundreds of trainers are collected and looked over daily, Pokémon were tested under the Pokémon League regulations to ensure a humane way of treating them yet revealing more possible answers of who the Pokémon really are. Willow would have never expected a project so successful, or even play a big role in it. Yet despite his appreciation to be a part of something great and be known as the professor leading against Team Rocket, he knew that the workload was even too much from him. Even with his many researchers, he knew he needed more than just a bunch of subordinates. It was something brought up to him by his own friends and a few of his employees as well. 

"You need to get yourself some assistants," Willow was rummaging through a file drawer as he heard Professor Oak speak to him through the Pokédex lying haplessly on the already cluttered desk. The whole day was simply Willow trying to finish packing his documents for the other two facilities he was also going to run for the project. Researchers occasionally came in to update him on any information collected or to give him the papers he thought he lost. He finally found one of the other files he was looking for when he responded. "I know," he replied. "How do I get assistants though? First of all, how many do I really need? What do I have to look for in an assistant? What am I going to make them do? Do my researchers even want to become my assistant? Is this going to break out into a fight? Where is the other folder? I mean, I know what they say about me; how I am a great person and how they really want to work hard for me and the program, but I don't want to look like I'm picking favorites. On top of that, I'm overseeing the plans for the two new facilities being built in the other towns as well as moving there and that makes three laboratories, so what are we going to do..." Oak knew Willow was rambling again and decided to make him stop for a while. "James," he said several times until Willow noticed, "someone is knocking at your door for the past five minutes." Realizing how absent minded he was, Willow straightened himself up and calmed down before answering the door, and lo and behold it was one of his researchers holding the folder he was actually looking for. "You forgot this in the incubation room Professor," she said calmly. Willow felt relieved when he saw the file and immediately thanked her, reading her name tag as well. "Blanche... Palmyra," he didn't know whether he pronounced it correctly. She nodded in response and took note of the messy state the room was in. Willow slouched down on his chair again as he tossed the folder unceremoniously onto the other piles of paper. It didn't take Blanche too long to figure out why he appears in such a state in front of her. 

"You haven't finished packing up, have you Professor Willow?"

"I'm almost done," Willow reassured her. "I just need to get all these... papers and folders into these files before shipping them to the other facilities." He sighed in frustration. "Are the Pokémon ready to be transferred?"

"We're going to begin the transfers tomorrow, starting with the eggs." Willow nodded in satisfaction. "Well, at least part of my worries are over with." Silence filled the room as Willow realized Oak had just hung up on him a while ago. Blanche briefly looked down at her feet before speaking. "Professor," she spoke quite softly but still maintaining her formal tone. "May I ask you something?" 

"Is your class suggesting letters of recommendations," Willow assumed. "I'll gladly write you one. After all, besides being the brightest interning student I've worked with, you're also the most hardworking and dedicated in what you do." Blanche shook her head. "Thank you Professor," she corrected him, "but it's more of a suggestion." Willow leaned towards his desk and listened intently. Blanche was taken aback from it for a second but continued. "Since we research the three main points of Pokémon lifestyles, why don't we dedicate each one for each point; you know: one dedicated to incubating and raising newly hatched eggs, one for evolution and growth, and one for testing out strengths and weaknesses." Blanche waited for a response as she watched Willow think about her suggestion. "I think," he thought about it again, "that it's a great idea Blanche. With the workload going on and having to keep up with Team Rocket, this will be a good idea. I'll have that sorted out and organized once I finish with organizing these files. Thank you so much for your idea and it's a very good one." He immediately wrote down her suggestion on a nearby notepad before noticing Blanche's face. She appeared to look surprised or shocked after he told her that he would use her idea. "Is there something wrong," he asked. "You will be credited for your ingenious plan, Blanche. Or do you prefer to not be known or even use the plan at all?"

"No, Professor Willow... I mean, go ahead and use that plan. It would be great for the program... If you will excuse me, I need to leave to finish my work." She politely began to walk away from his desk and return to her work before telling him good-bye. Willow continued to write as he excused her. Just before she opened the door, Willow called her again. He stopped writing and looked at her before he spoke. "Blanche," he waited until she turned around to face him, "those previous ideas and plans that randomly came to me in letters and placed in my office with no signature, especially the ones that help us track the evolution stages more carefully... I knew they were your plans, and not some anonymous letters that appeared on my desk. Don't be afraid to talk to me about them, even if they sound ridiculous, which a tiny few are but overall they are quite clever and resourceful; you have a very smart mind, Blanche. Don't be afraid to voice them out. Your parents must be grateful." She gave a terse thank you before bidding good-bye. As she left, Willow could hear her muttering something about wishing her parents were actually grateful.

He looked at his wrist watch to check the time. It was already a couple of hours after lunch and a few more hours until the day was over. Willow continued to work on organizing and managed to finish in an hour. Oak called again as soon as the last paper was put in, and Willow shared to him about the facility idea brought up by Blanche. As he promised himself, he used Blanche's plan and Oak's help to distribute and organize the facilities as she suggested beforehand. "You know," Oak suggested as they finished up the outline, "since you have three facilities now, you can have three assistants with each one of them overseeing the data and reporting back to you on what they found." Willow agreed and added into their plan. By the time the work has been organized and ready to start by tomorrow, it was already nightfall and Willow himself was already exhausted. It was that quiet part of the day again as researchers began to move out of the building and return back home. All the late workers have already left and Willow noticed most of his researchers leave one by one. Once the Pokémon were tucked into their beds and everything was checked and scheduled, there was nothing left to do for anyone. Willow put away his plans and double checked on anything forgotten. Most of the time, everything is kept well maintained and occasionally a light is forgotten to be turned off. As Willow made his way down the corridor and nearly made it to the back door to lock everything in, a soft cry was heard from the incubation room. Willow slowly approached the room as he heard another voice trying to shush it. He opened the door softly to see a shadowy figure cradling what appeared to be a newborn Pikachu. 

"It's okay little guy," Willow tried to figure out who he is. "I know dreams aren't always so great but I promise you that they're not going to come back. Just go to sleep little guy. I won't leave you." Willow made his presence noticeable when he quietly coughed. The figure turned around and from hearing his soft voice, Willow knew who the figure was.

"Spark," Willow whispered, "what are you doing here?" Spark immediately hushed him as the Pikachu in his arms was slowly falling asleep. "This little guy was crying when I was about to leave. I felt so bad for him so I thought I can at least try to put him back to sleep." He showed the little Pokémon being cradled in his arms to Willow before gently placing it down on its bed. "Do you do this every night," Willow asked him. Spark nodded with content. "I never thought I would be doing this actually. I only got this job so I can make some money to get by, but these little guys..." Willow could see Spark smile in the dark as they look at the several rows of incubators and small beds, each with eggs or newly hatched Pokémon occupying them. "It's like you're a natural," Willow complimented, "like you've always been treating Pokémon well and being the most benevolent person out of most, if not, all of the other researchers to these Pokémon." Willow smiled as he looked at the rows again, not aware that Spark's smile disappeared. The two quietly walked out of the facility together, with Willow activating the security programs. Spark excused himself and left as if he disappeared into the darkness and Willow walked home alone.

A typical day was done and a new one will begin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon Go doesn't have an canon lore so I thought: why not make a head canon myself?  
> As you can probably guess, this is the story about how our team leaders came to be as well as the purpose of Pokémon Go and why the goal of the game is to catch all the Pokémon. Not much is known about Candela, Blanche, and Spark as well as Professor Willow himself, so I got a bit of leg room to create their own backstories and personalities. I just randomly chose the name James for Professor Willow, so that's that. And the last names are merely just because they sound nice. Hope you enjoyed this story. Bonus: can you try to guess what's up with each character? Who is this Valor guy that Candela talks about? How come Blanche sends anonymous suggestions to Willow? And why does Spark like to spend his evenings in the incubation room?  
> Update:  
> BTW, I edited their last names so that they represent a different tree and hint at what their nationality are; but here's a surprise- all three team leaders actually have changed their names to what we know of now, including their last names. They have their reasons: spite, protection, starting a new life... You figure out why.


	2. The First Assistant

For Blanche, a typical day started out with either burned or under-cooked food, and sometimes she wished that one day she would have well-cooked food and no either one of the other two. On the bright side, at least she learned why certain colored clothes do not go together when they are being washed and how much dust can be accumulated in just a few weeks without dusting. She was still learning, and that's all that matters. 

Things were better for Blanche, and she had to admit that despite the difficult times she had to endure with living on her own, she never felt happier to be away from her family. The first few years were the hardest for her since she started living on her own. Sure, she thought it wasn't a difficult challenge for her, but she quickly realized how little she knew about taking care of her own self personally. All she knew when she moved into her still slightly empty and tiny apartment that one- a lot of things are needed to do as well as pay expenses and work in order to live, and two- the best foods that are good for the body as well as the mind are those that use healthy ingredients prepared at home and by hand. With those two things, she picked herself up and got herself on her feet for the first time. The money from interning, and she was grateful that Willow paid his interns, was enough for her to pay off her studies, rent, bills, and feed her enough to live another day. She eventually learned to adapt to her new environment from books she borrowed from the local library and advice she received from her fellow researcher colleagues. Still, there were some things she needed to improve on and still struggle to get by. It remained an uphill battle for Blanche to not only learn how to survive in the world and maintain her grades but also to do them without anyone to fall back on if she fell. If only her parents could help; that is, if they cared to. She knew she had two choices in her situation: return to the well-kept and plush home where she doesn't feel belonged or free in, or suffer by herself without any help but feel accepted for who she was. There were times she thought about the former, but after consideration she eventually chose the later again. She never like to talk her life and no one asked about it anyway. What she did like to talk about was something her family didn't want her to talk about: theories, debates, ideas and plans, and most of Pokémon. They were the only people who looked down on those who dealt with what they called "animal-like demons," and, God-forbid, her parents found out that she was involved with them. It was one of the main reasons why she was ousted and left to live on her own. It was something that still plagued her mind as she walked from her new home to the research facility. It all became routine to her: wake up, make breakfast, attend class, have lunch, do necessary chores, sign into work, research, break by studying for her class, research more, sign out, go home, cook dinner, study more, then sleep. 

Another typical day at work began again. The same thing has happened just like yesterday, the day before, and so forth. Blanche already knew from her occasional early work times before that Willow, despite often beginning her work after lunch, always began his day with his coffee and a walk with a few of his early bird researchers. To Willow, his schedule for today was to clean up whatever he could so that it can be transferred or stored for the future facilities, and then, like all days, close everything down as he watched the last researchers sign out and leave for the day. Yet since Willow introduced Blanche's plan to the Pokémon League, things began to go slightly different. Work amount remained the same, but more effort is put in reorganizing and changing what once was the original plan for the new facilities to the new and improved one. It took three months but he managed to completely change his plans and have everything on track to complete her idea and make it into a reality.

It was something that Blanche herself was unfamiliar with and surprised by when she walked into work; her own co-workers were complimenting her own plan and talking about how intelligent she was after everyone heard Willow discuss the idea to everyone in their weekly meetings. She wasn't too used to the sudden fame and appreciation for her work, and it was something she never experienced before. Just when she thought it would be quickly forgotten and blow over, she was called into Willow's office by none other than the professor himself before she was to go on her break.

The office was much more organized than the last time she saw it, which was when she suggested her idea. Rather than having sheets of paper strewn around on the floor as well as his desk, everything seemed so bare. Willow was finishing up with a conversation between one of the other Pokémon League advisors and allowed Blanche to enter once he heard her knock. He finished his call once Blanche entered and allowed her to sit down in front of his desk. All Blanche knew was that Willow called her in to talk to her, but she never got any details of what they will be talking about. As she appeared stoic and collected in front of Willow, inside she was slightly nervous. She tried to read Willow's face but all she can infer was a gentle smile on his face that welcomed her once she entered the office. It was a similar face he had on most of the time when he talked to other researchers and she knew that he is often very positive when it comes to working with anyone. She can only assume from what she knew now and waited for the professor to explain. "Is there something you need Professor," she asked once she sat down.

"Well," Willow began, "first off, thank you so much for sharing your idea. I'm sure many of your acquaintances appreciate it. But I actually want to offer you something that I'm sure you'll accept." From her side of the desk, Blanche noticed him open a drawer and pulled out a manila folder holding sheets of paper. He slid it across his side of the desk to hers. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary and there was nothing written on the folder. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the papers were actually pages of data and information she wasn't familiar with, and possibly not open to the other researchers as well as the public. "With two more facilities being built and having to maintain both and including this one, I need some help overseeing the data we as well as the ones volunteering trainers have collected. I want you to be one of my top assistants and oversee the new facility in Sinnoh. Professor Rowan will be there to help you adjust until you're able to do things on your own. The data you will be overseeing and experiments that will be conducted are on evolution of Pokémon and subjects relating to that. From my knowledge, I know you're concentration is on evolution as well, so I thought this will be a good opportunity for you to know what it's like to be a professor in your field." Blanche was listening to Willow as she shuffled through the papers. Details of what she will be doing and how the labs will be run are written on each page and she starts to wonder if what she's hearing is real. Right away, she knew it was something she could put on her resume or even jump start her dream career. "Why me Professor," she asked. It seemed too good to be true: a once in a life time experience where she can run a facility she dreamed of since she was little and even before she became a student. Yet she knew that it might be too good to be true. Willow knew she was hesitant on her decision. "You're one of my best researchers in this field and I trust that your brilliant mind will do more in Sinnoh as my top assistant than here. It will be a long time before you're officially transferred, but until then, I'll show you as well as the other assistants the basics of running a laboratory as well as tasks that will build up more experience. The Pokémon League plans that once Team Rocket's threats are no longer a problem, these facilities will become independent labs and there's a high chance that its complete ownership will be transferred from me to you someday. I trust that you will be able to help us learn more about Pokémon under your guidance."

Blanche looked at the papers again. Once, twice. Willow patiently waited for her answer as she thought about his offer. She knew that it will be difficult; a facility under her guidance and the lack of experience she has now, yet, it was any student's dream to take what they know and actually do work in their field. She had some experience already as a regular researcher and Willow reassured her that she will know the ropes before she is left on her own. "I'll do it," she finally agreed. Willow smiled and told her to keep the folder just in case she wanted to read more information or have any other questions. He was relieved that at least he had one assistant to help him oversee the program and therefore cut part of the workload. There was only one more thing to talk and ask her opinion about. 

"Oh, and Blanche?"

"Yes, Professor Willow?"

"One more thing," he got out some other pieces of paper, and Blanche quickly found out the papers were a completely different matter than what Willow as going to say to her, "I thought it would be a cool idea to have a sort of friendly competition between each assistant. Our Pokémon trainer volunteers can side with whatever facility, or team as I should say, to represent or something. It's still in the works but I thought having this competition will bring more volunteers and therefore more support and data to the Pokémon GO program."

"That's a great idea Professor Willow," Blanche nodded in agreement. A competition is often very engaging and many enjoy being a part of any kind of it, as Blanche implied. "I was thinking of team names," Willow continued, "which could be the names of the facilities. I was wondering if you can think of one for your facility and I'll have the other assistants come up with theirs." Blanche thought for a while about a good name as Willow waited. "I don't need it right away, but if you do think of a good name, please tell me as soon as possible so that I can arrange it with the Pokémon league." He was curious to what Blanche would choose as a name. Would it have some sort of intellectual clever meaning to it? Or something sentimental? He didn't know too much about her yet, but hoped to understand her and the other assistants better once he begins to train tham. "Would you like to think about this later," he asked after several minutes of silence. Blanche shook her head before finally telling him her team name. "I'll call my team Mystic Professor Willow," she responded. Willow made sure she said that her name is what she wanted. She sounded happy to say her team name again.

"Mystic." Blanche was quite satisfied with her answer.

"The Mystic Research Facility," Willow wrote down on another piece of paper. "That's an interesting name, Blanche." Blanche looked as if she was reminiscing about it. A smile, something Willow and many other researchers rarely saw, crept onto her face. "Mystic was the nickname I gave to my first Pokémon," Blanche explained. "I never thought I would have one then, but I did."

"How old were you when you caught your first Pokémon," Willow asked with curiosity. "Five," she plainly responded. It was unbelievable, and Willow wondered if it was a simple starter type of Pokémon that she caught. "Which Pokémon training school did you went to again," he asked. 

Willow forgot the actual name, but it was the one in Hoenn. He did remember that it was one of the biggest and well-educated schools in the world, and assumed Blanche's parents were actually wealthy enough to get her through. He was more impressed with the fact that she got very high grades in all her academic career in there as well as other trainer's schools. As for the first Pokémon, an Eevee, as Willow later found out, that eventually evolved into a Vaporean, was her first Pokémon. Blanche had already left for her break as he looked through the list of his researchers on his payroll to look through who he thought would suit the role of his two remaining researchers. "Not him, not her... not sure..." No one seemed to notice him speak to himself as he looked through the list and visually crossed out the researchers that didn't fit what he was looking for. He knew that all of them had potential, but none of them seemed to confirm his decision. The facility for evolution was now going to be in Blanche's hands, and now he needed someone to oversee the facility for early developments and strengths. He was muttering to himself as he walked down the hallways and hearing pieces of conversations everywhere. Flipping through a few pages, he noticed Candela's name on the top of the list. "That's perfect," Willow talked to himself. "She'll be perfect as an assistant for the facility researching Pokémon strengths and weaknesses." He could only hear bits a pieces of a conversation between a few nearby researchers about someone. Willow could only assume that it was about someone who worked with them and despite trying to avoid being pry, he could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation and it didn't take a long time for him to figure out what they were talking about. 

"Careful...Team Rocket spy..."

"Probably faking it... Not actually here to help this program..."

None of them noticed Willow walk passed by him as they whispered. Unfortunately, they weren't too good at whispering as Willow noticed other researchers subtly trying to hear what they can from the conversation as well while walking by. 

"Best to stay away and ignore... who knows what will happen to the Pokémon, or even us..."

"Agreed... Tell the Professor?"

"Should we? We might risk our lives... Team Rocket can hear us."

Willow knew that gossip is something that he or anyone should do with, but the thought of a person from Team Rocket inside the facility and possibly trying to destroy it did come into his mind. He brushed the thought as he made his way to find Candela and to give her his offer. Oddly enough, it was Candela that bumped into him and made him drop his payroll. 

"Sorry Professor!" She picked up his payroll as she apologized profusely as she tried to explain her reason for bumping into him. Willow shook it off and told her it was alright before asking to see her in his office later on. With a curt nod and quick good-bye, she quickly made her way out of the hallway to something she was rushing to get to and Willow continued his current task. Only a few minutes of resuming in his current task did he ran into a group of researchers who appeared to look as if they were excited about something. When he asked them what was causing the excitement, one of the researchers was happy to reply. "We heard you were looking for assistants to run your other laboratories," he answered, "and any one of us are eligible!" Even now, Willow still doesn't know who revealed it all without him formally announcing it. Most likely, it was simply heard through possibly nosy workers that heard bits and pieces of his conversation with Oak beforehand; Blanche wasn't the type of person to brag about it. Willow had no choice but to settle the "rumor" and confirm it once he talked with Candela and offered her the next position. Most likely, once he announced the assistant position, everyone would be trying their best to impress him in hopes of getting a chance to either gain higher reputation or further themselves into their career as professors themselves. Oddly enough, everyone not chosen as an assistant by then were trying to please and show off in every way to get Willow to notice them. 

Everyone, except for one person. As Willow walked back into his office and waited for Candela to arrive, he thought of someone that would fit well in this laboratory. The only thing that puzzled him was how that person didn't bother to get Willow's attention like the rest of the other researchers. Maybe it was because that person was busy overlooking the incubators to even catch his attention. He had no time to think about it for now as he heard a strong knock on the door. Candela immediately walked in as soon as she was welcomed, and Willow asked her the same question he asked to Blanche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more information about Blanche's life and how she started as an assistant. I originally wanted Candela to be offered first but changed my mind. More about Candela's meeting with Willow will be revealed the next chapter, so don't worry.  
> As I said before, this whole story is about Blanche, Candela, and Spark before they finally became the team leaders we know today as well as where their team name comes from. Blanche's team name will be discussed more later on as well as her past, since those two coincide with each other. I thought it would be a mini-headcannon that Blanche doesn't know how to cook at all, and I'll just spoil you a bit: Candela and Spark help her cook later on. The three of them help each other in different ways once they understand each other more and realize how much they have in common.  
> As a shocker, a rumor has it that one of the researchers is (or maybe was) a member of Team Rocket- someone who oversaw Team Rocket's plans. Are they a spy or a runaway? And who is that supposed member? Tune in next time as I get buried in piles of work now that college is starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my story! Sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot.


End file.
